Everything I Ask For
by SILENTMUSINGS
Summary: Kadee Nash defies her friends and family by joining the ranks of WWE superstars. Dealing with a father who won’t even talk to her, an entire locker room wondering about her true intentions and an inclination for trouble has never been more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: WWE and any associated characters are owned by Vince McMahon.  
I only wish I owned them.**

"Miss Nash, welcome to World Wrestling Entertainment."

Those were the worlds that changed life as Kadee Nash knew it.

The glint in Vincent McMahon's eye across the table told her that he was not giving her a contract for the right reasons, but she didn't even care. They were both going to benefit from her decision, and that was it. This would be a mutual agreement.

She had no clue just how anyone would react, though she did think she had a small idea. There would be a lot of shock, yelling and a fair bit of anger-and that was just what she expected from her father. She couldn't bring herself to even imagine the response her friends would give, the disappointment would be too much for her to handle.

But she had to do this; that much she knew.

It was either go to the WWE and make a name for herself or officially sign with TNA and be 'Kevin Nash's daughter' her whole career. Of course, she still expected to get a lot of it, but distancing herself seemed like the best option, at least for now.

Reaching over the desk to shake the hand of both her new boss and the Talent Relations representative, Kadee could feel her hand shaking terribly. She wasn't a nervous person, but this was huge.

"It's a complete pleasure, sir. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, Miss Nash. I have to leave you with my colleague here to discuss how soon you'll leave and debut, traveling arrangements and any other essential points we have yet to cover. I'll also send in Stephanie to discuss your on-screen persona and any storyline ideas that you may have had, or that our Creative department have come up with already. Thank you for giving this company a chance."

Kadee took note of the hidden meaning in his words, but did nothing to mention it.

"Thank you, sir."

With a nod of his head the elder man left the room and she felt herself let out a deep breath she didn't realise she had been holding, but there was still a lot to work through. The moment that he left the room Kadee was overloaded with information. She was to pack a bag for at least two weeks, travel with the company and work a few dark matches in order to work out any kinks before her official television debut. They would be using her real name, which she didn't mind, she wanted to come in as a heel, though-she wanted to play a character. Then the most important piece of news came: she was to leave Saturday.

That meant she had three days to tell her father that she had signed with what was seen as the 'rival' company of the one for which he worked and that she was leaving before the week's end. Kadee dreaded making that announcement.

The feeling that came over her later that night was never one of complete content. She immediately began to pack, her nerves dealing with the situation were mixed with utter excitement despite the backlash she expected to come. This wasn't just a case of Kadee trying to be defiant; this was her dream. Everyone wanted to wrestle for the top company in the world and she got to do so, even if it was because of her looks or her now-boss's hidden agenda. She obviously had an agenda of her own, albeit more innocent, but it still propelled her forward.

She had been competing in developmental territories since she had turned sixteen. Now, with her twenty second birthday only a little over three months away it was finally her time to shine. Then again it wasn't as if she was on Raw, but she didn't want that straight away. She had been on television only twice before, and that was only in the crowd to support her father on TNA, she felt that ECW was the best, and safest place for her to begin.

The sudden ringing of her home line brought Kadee out of the deep thought that had distracted her from the task at hand.

Standing up and moving from her closet to her bed, where the phone had been carelessly discarded after the last call she had made, she picked it up and answered without even thinking of checking the caller ID.

"Hello, Kadee speaking." She greeted whoever was on the other end. Shifting her position to cradle the phone between her shoulder and her ear, Kadee moved back to her seat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by clothes.

"Hey Kay," The deep voice responded, making her almost drop the phone. She gulped; her father.

"Daddy, what's up?" While she tried to sound as natural as possible despite her fear she actually felt that her voice was ready to give out on her at any moment.

"I just wanted to check in with you. We haven't spoken in a week."

"I know, Dad. I've been really busy." Kadee's eyes were squeezed shut. He inadvertently made it so hard for her.

"That's great sweetie, I-" She cut him off, wanting, and having decided, to get it over with before she lost all nerve completely.

"I have news."

"Oh? Go ahead."

Kadee took a deep breath, her heart was pounding more than it had in that conference room with a multi-billionaire.

"I got a job..."

"Really? Congratulations!"

"...with the WWE."

The silence on the other end of the line said it all. She couldn't help but let a tear drop down her cheek.

"Daddy?" She croaked, not able to hide the break in her voice.

"I wanted... We planned..."

"I know. I'm sorry, I-"

"What were you thinking? You know how I feel about them; about Vince!" All sensitive tones in his voice had left, as if he were trying to mask them more than anything. Kadee knew how it was for men, showing emotion was deadly.

"I just... I"

"Why don't you call me back tomorrow," He snapped and the click told Kadee that her own father had hung up on her.

She stared blankly at the wall, tear after tear slipping down her cheeks. After her mother and father had gone through the divorce Kadee and her father had stuck together. They had never had too much in common at all, they got along but didn't particularly interact, but at that point she decided to begin wrestling. It was a means of bonding with the one parent she felt she still had.

Yet it had turned into so very much more. To Kadee wrestling was everything. She had never had too many friends and never too many hobbies or interests, until wrestling, that is. She had tried to keep to herself, but with being around backstage at TNA every other week and being the daughter of Kevin Nash, that was virtually impossible. The backstage mood and camaraderie quickly rubbed off on her and she was forced out of her shell.

Going to the WWE was everything she had ever dreamed, but she did wonder where it would put her socially. Would she crawl back into the shell inside of which she had hid for so long or would there already be friendly people awaiting her, who would take her under their wing? She didn't think so. In her mind it was more likely that there would be people waiting for her with pitchforks. Perhaps it just came with being associated with a rival company, but the amount of negative things Kadee had heard was innumerable. Perhaps she was making a huge mistake.

Kadee clutched at the plane ticked she had been given, her fingers trailing over the words slowly. She had made up her mind long before meeting Vince McMahon and the people of World Wrestling Entertainment. She wasn't about to let the rumours and fodder get to her now, not with her immense determination. Even if she became a loner, an outcast, or any number of things. She was going to do this for her.

Determination at its very peak, Kadee began to pack once more, she was an employee for World Wrestling Entertainment, even if her father disagreed with her decision. This should have been the happiest moment of her life. From that point on she was not about to let anyone get her down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, folks! I swear we'll see our man in the next chapter. Dramaz is beginning XD**

The rest of the week practically flew by. Between breaking the news to the rest of her friends and her family Kadee was spent and not quite able to recall where her last week at home had gone.

She had been in such a daze the whole time that she could barely tell the difference between asleep and awake, she was running completely on autopilot. Kadee couldn't tell you who she had spoken to and who she had not with the exception of one person.

Her father had not even called, and at that point she didn't have enough guts to call herself, so for the remainder of the week they had gone without contact. She had sent him a text, but she was pretty sure that he was unable to turn on his mobile without her help, let alone read her message. She knew that she should have tried harder, she should have called or gone to see him in person, but when Kevin was mad anybody with half a brain knew to stay away.

It wasn't that Kadee was spineless. No, she was able to stand proud and tall against the very best and argue until she was literally blue in the face or simply just stand up for herself, her family and her friends-that was the more realistic option. This, though? This was family, this was her father. She loved him, she couldn't fight with him, not when she needed his support so terribly.

She needed his support so much, in fact, that it was all she could think about as she stepped out of her rental car at the stadium of the very first WWE show she would attend as an official employee. It had been what consumed her mind for days, from when she finished packing to when she stepped off the plane to when she signed in at the hotel, only to leave straight away to get to where she was now.

Okay, so maybe it had not been all she could think about. She was nervous and excited, scared and expectant. There were a million things going through her mind; she could barely focus on just the one.

"Miss Nash, we've been expecting you," Kadee heard someone address her despite that she had been caught up in her own mind and just about to walk right past.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, turning to the person who had spoken to her. "I'm not sure where my head is right now, and please call me Kadee."

"That's quite alright Miss Na-Kadee. I'm Annette Murray, one of the production assistants. I'm here to escort you to the pre-show meeting where somebody will be waiting to show you around and introduce you to some of our current talent."

"Thank you so much, Annette."

"It's no issue at all, if you'll follow me this way please."

Kadee followed the woman silently through the building's winding hallways until they reached a door that looked no different to the fifteen they had already walked right past, except for the woman standing in front of it.

"Maria, I'd like to introduce you to Kadee Nash; Kadee this is Maria Kanellis. She'll be your guide through this day and introduce you to some people on our Smackdown! and ECW rosters. I believe I'm running late for my meeting." The woman entered the room, leaving them with a small smile at Kadee's soft 'thank you'.

Maria seemed to exuberate happiness. A welcome smile adorned her face from the second that Kadee turned to greet her.

"It's really nice to meet you, Kadee!" Maria exclaimed, engulfing her in a tight hug, surprisingly enough greatly.

"It's really lovely to meet you, too." Kadee replied, not put off in the slightest by the older women's friendliness. All it showed her was that her friends had been proven wrong on one point already and she had only been there for five minutes.

"Okay," Maria continued, pulling away from the hug. "I'll take you to our locker room so we can put away your things and then I'll take you to meet everyone, alright?" Kadee could only nod, the girl spoke too fast for her to keep up.

"So you're Kevin Nash's daughter?" She kept speaking as they walked through the corridors, but continued before Kadee could formulate a reply. "I can't say that it wasn't a surprise. I mean, we were all putting our money on TNA for you, obviously."

"We?" Kadee managed, before the talkative girl began once more.

"Yeah, well all of us that actually watch wrestling; that's a few. There's quite a large number of us here who keep a tab on the developmental training places and just watch whatever wrestling we can for the hell of it. You wouldn't guess, but TNA's actually quite popular with the troops. And we're here."

Kadee was definitely glad for the second of quiet, despite that her new friend was quite lovely in her opinion. She stepped into the room and looked around, realising that the only difference from what she knew was that it was a bit more spacious than that of TNA and it felt a little less homey. Kadee could understand that, though, what with the Diva's only taking up residence in the arena for a day. This was solved by plenty of pink, white and blue fabric (she guessed that the blue represented the colour of Smackdown!); there was also quite a bit of potpourri. The general feel of the room was quite peaceful and relaxed. Around the room she could also spot an assortment of things she guessed to be gifts from fans: teddy bears, flowers, things like that.

Placing her bag next to a bright red one, Kadee removed her jacket, revealing the plain white v-neck t-shirt underneath.

"Okay, are we ready to go then?" Maria urged, to which Kadee could only nod. She seemed extremely impatient to show her off to everybody. "Okay, so where do you think we need to go?"

Kadee already hated this game.

"...I don't know?" She answered, an eyebrow raised. She was grateful that Maria was welcoming and trying to include her, but it felt just a little uncomfortable. How was she supposed to know?

"Just guess for me!"

"Um, the ring?"

"Nice guess, but no." Why did she ask then, if she already knew? Kadee thought. "The first lesson anyone new to the company and our misfit family needs to know is that the first place to look for any wrestler is catering, hands down. Wrestlers love to eat just as much as they love to regurgitate garbage out their mouths on screen."

Okay, so the girl did have a point in telling her and questioning her so awkwardly, that was reassuring-and it was actually quite helpful advice.

And she was quite right, too. After navigating through hallways just as confusing as the ones from before the two girls found themselves in a large, open room; there were recognisable faces everywhere. Despite growing up with many famous wrestlers Kadee found herself gawking at the site of Dave Batista standing two feet away from her, Rey Mysterio chatting idly to Kane; all people who gave her inspiration and blew her mind.

"Welcome to the WWE!" When Maria gave her the words she had heard so many times before in that past week it suddenly had more meaning. She was pretty sure the red head was watching as her face lit up with awe.

"This is..." She began, but was interrupted as two men came to stand beside Maria, looking at her with curiosity. She immediately felt shy and intimidated under their gaze-it was Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder after all.

"So this is the new recruit then, Maria?" Zack was the first to speak.

"Don't be rude, Matt! Matt, Nick, be nice and introduce yourselves."

"My apologies," Zack, or Matt said, turning to Kadee. "It's nice to meet you. Do you want to get Zakked?"

The loud-mouthed man was immediately punched in the arm by the other blonde, making him recoil instantly with a grunt.

"Ignore him. Kadee right? I'm Nick." He held his hand out for her to shake, to which she obliged.

"I can honestly say that it's nice to meet you," A joking look was shot towards Matt, whose mouth dropped open in shock. It took him a moment longer than it should have to catch the grin on her face and realise that she wasn't serious. A replica grin to hers replaced the gobsmacked look that had adorned his face and he carelessly threw an arm around her shoulder, steering her away from her other new friends and over to a table.

"I like you." He stated bluntly. "I feel that it's my duty as your new ECW co-wrestler to introduce you to some of the nicest people in the WWE."

He pulled out a seat for her at the round table and gestured for her to sit. Kadee immediately felt the now-common occurrence of a number of eyes watching her inquisitively; her nerves once again seemed to take over. Even when Matt sat right beside her and slid his arm across the back of her seat casually she felt an immense need to impress these people who surrounded her.

"Everybody, it's my pleasure to introduce to you Kadee Nash, ECW's newest acquisition!" He announced, and she noted that his tone wreaked something she didn't quite have the word for. It was over-enthusiasm, but it also seemed as though he were hinting of grandeur. She couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Within minutes it did not matter in the slightest. Everybody had introduced themselves, Maria and Nick had made their way over to join them and she had found out that they were all just as welcoming and lovelier than she could ever have imagined. Each had their own ego, sure, but it was nothing she hadn't handled before; she had seen much worse.

She didn't know what she liked best about the group of them. They were somewhat ridiculously funny and tried to involve her in every conversation possible, even the ones that really had nothing to do with her, but an even bigger plus in her book was that they did not even approach the dreaded subject-why WWE? The longer that she could avoid _that_ discussion, the happier she would be.

"So the dude was like 'That's my girlfriend!' and it was like, what was I meant to say?" Greg, or Trent Barreta, told her, halfway through his story.

"What did you do?" Kadee asked, more interested in the story than she would care to let on. There were currently a few loose conversations going on around the table but she wasn't too sure what any of the others were about.

"Well, we were standing there looking at the guy's girlfriend borderline get her freak on with some dude drunk off his ass, so at first I was just like 'Well this is awkward...' but I figured, hey, I have to say _something_ so then I-"

"What, what did you do?" She managed to giggle. Kadee loved how laid back he, and everyone else, seemed to be. It was hard for her to believe that they were all _so_ nice.

She hadn't realised that a hush had fallen over the table and that was the reason why Greg hadn't answered her, or that everybody was looking just above her. Not until she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder.

Turning around, she couldn't help but understand the silences.

"...Dad?"

**Thanks for reading (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**This would have been up sooner but there's some uploading problem. I found my way around it (;**

**DISCLAIMER: This isn't meant to be a Kevin Nash/TNA hate fic in any way, I simply had to sacrifice  
their loveliness for the good of the story, nor do I really think that this is how they are. So, yeah.**

**Let's get this rollin'.  
**

_"I'm not as blind as you think, you know."_

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't play stupid. Your eyes haven't left her since she walked in with Maria."_

_"I'm the stupid one? Are you serious?"_

_"You can't deny it, man. You're even looking at her now!"_

_"I **can** deny it, because in case it slipped your mind: I'm a married man."_

_"Since when has that ever stopped anyone?"_

_"Matt! You know I'm not that kind of guy."_

_"You may not be, but I know that look on your face."_

_"Ugh, just leave it. There is nothing on my face."_

_"Look over there, man. Everyone seems interested in her. You'd better do something before another guy snags her up."_

_"Again: I am married."_

_"So you've told me, but dude-"_

_"I've got 'that look' on my face. So you've told me."_

_"I was actually going to say that she's totally hot and any man with balls would want to bang her. Wait, who's that old dude? ...Oh."_

_"...This cannot be good."_

* * *

"...Dad?"

Kadee quickly jumped up from her spot, Matt's arm being thrown unceremoniously from her shoulder.

"Kadee," His voice growled. He did not say anything else; the stern look on his face said everything.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

It was obvious that she wanted nothing more than to sink right into the ground below her; this was not exactly what she expected or what she wanted to happen on her first day, in front of all her new co-workers, no less. She had the feeling that it was possibly the most horrific thing she would ever go through. She already knew that at some point during whatever kind of confrontation this turned into she would be made to feel as though she was but five years old again. Her father had an amazing talent of being able to do that to her, it had never been so public and so humiliating before, though.

"Why do you _think_ I'm here? I'm taking you home."

"Dad, this is my job, you can't 'take me home'."

"Oh, so your job is more important than me now?" He snapped. "I'm your _father._"

"And I'm a grown woman, what difference does it make?"

"None, now come on."

Kadee crossed her arms over her chest as her father turned to walk away. She looked utterly pissed, wondering why the hell her father was trying to ruin this for her before it had even begun. She hated that their tones were escalating and that the rest of the hall-like room was silent. The very last thing that Kadee ever wanted was to be the center of attention, especially in this way. If it was going to happen, though, she was going to bare her teeth and not trail along like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"I am not leaving, can we discuss this in private, please?"

A low grown emitted from her father's throat, but she refused to back down.

"_We_ are leaving now – no discussions."

"Oh, quit it, Dad! You can leave whenever you want, but I'm staying here. Why the hell would you want to come and see me when the last time we spoke all that you did was yell at me? Now you won't even discuss this like we're adults." Kadee realised that it probably wasn't the best idea to let her sadness be replaced by such intense anger, but with him right there in front of her, bossing her around just as she had predicted, she couldn't help herself from boiling over.

"Youbetrayed me! You're my daughter and you went behind my back to go to a company that you **know** TNA are trying to compete with."

"So that's all that matters to you: competition?" She interjected, but her father continued, ignoring her attempt to understand his argument.

"And then I hear that you're going to be on the 'C' brand. They put you on ECW! They're either punishing you for being related to me or they just don't appreciate your talent! I'm trying to save you from the worst mistake of your life."

Kadee could feel the whole room, her newest friends especially, seething with her. It seemed completely ridiculous, but she already felt borderline protective over them. It stemmed from their overwhelming hospitality; how could she not immediately grow attached to such accepting people? Her father saying things like that about them and their show made her blood boil even further.

"For your information, because you didn't take the time to ask me, I wanted to start on ECW; I'm the one who suggested it in the first place! I want to prove my worth in this company instead of being pushed to the top straight away because of the identity of my father! That's exactly the reason I decided that I didn't want to be on TNA."

"Well congratu-fucking-lations! Once again your pride got you nowhere! You're stuck on the bottom in the midst of all the other WWE rejects, are you happy?"

"No father. I think you'll find the rejects of the WWE on TNA. You can bet that I'm happy to get away from that. Now please leave."

The look she found on her father's face was a mixture of a number of things: hurt, confusion, sadness, and overwhelmingly anger. Kadee had never seen him look so ready to explode; not even in the ring.

"Fine, I'm leaving; but you're still coming with me."

Before Kadee could put in another word edgewise her father had grabbed her by the forearm, much to her surprise, and proceeded to try to drag her out of the room, right in front of a hundred or so people. Honestly, she was horrified. She hadn't even heard the clattering of a chair being pushed back abruptly.

Her father had only managed to drag her a few steps, five at most, when a hand covered the one that strongly held Kadee's arm with just as much force.

"I believe she said that it's time to leave," A deep voice demanded. "And I also believe that it's wrong to put your hands on a woman; your own daughter no less."

The silence that engulfed the moments that followed was deafening. Kevin, Kadee, the whole room had stopped. Though she was sure everybody was just waiting to see what happened next the only thing going through Kadee's mind was how stupid a move it was to jump in, but it was not only that. It was really none of this stranger's business what was going on between her and her father. She couldn't even let her eyes fall on him; they were fixated solely on her father and the many shades of red and purple that his face was turning at that moment alone. It was Kevin, however, who was looking straight at the man who was only a blur in her peripheral vision.

"Jay Reso," Her father laughed, he was trying to seem as though he were not being able to take the younger man seriously, but Kadee knew he was trying even harder to look intimidating. At least she now knew who it was with a death wish. "If you know what's good f-"

"No - save it. You let her go now."

"Why woul-"

"_Now._"

It seemed that it was that moment that the elder of the two Nash's realised just what he was doing; just how crazy he seemed. He let go, hurriedly, and glared at both Kadee and the man known mostly as 'Christian'.

"You can forget coming home for a while." He barked, addressing his daughter hatefully. She really didn't understand how the situation had dissolved so quickly, it had been her goal not to fight with her father but somehow it had come down to just that. All she knew was that she hated it more than absolutely anything, but she too was seeing red. It was hard enough to experience something so publically humiliating, and then someone she had never even spoken to decided to be the knight in shining whatever, when she didn't need it. The whole situation made her want to go crawl into a hole and hide there for a while. "Come and find me when you're willing to listen."

Again Kadee felt like pointing out the hypocrisy in her father's words, but she knew it would help nothing.

Instead she watched her father's retreating back, her face saying nothing at all despite that there was an internal war going on inside her as to whether to yell or break down and cry. She fought both responses with all that she had. There may have been a whole lot going on around her, whispered conversations breaking out and a collective breath being let out by everyone in the room, but the one thing that she noticed was the blonde man who had 'saved' her leaving abruptly.

"Hey, wait." She called, following him through the double doors he had left through. At her voice he stopped and turned to wait for her to catch up, something she was quite glad about, she didn't know how anyone could walk so fast.

"Why, why did you do that?" She asked, no softness in her tone what-so-ever.

"I believe the words you're looking for are 'thank you'."

"'Thank you'? Why would I thank you?" She questioned once more, her voice sounding more and more frustrated with every word that came out of her mouth.

"I don't know, because I stopped the humiliation of your father from dragging you out of there." Jay replied, matter-of-factly.

"I think I can handle my father on my own," Was her hot retort. In her mind he was just becoming an aggravation with each second that passed, so much so that her voice was beginning to resemble the growl of her father.

"Yeah, it really seemed that way. You totally had him when he was _physically pulling you out of the room_."

"And what do you know? Who are you to jump into my life like that? It's none of your business what goes on between me or my father."

"Honestly? I couldn't sit around and watch your pathetic ass get chewed out any more, or let anyone else witness that atrocity."

"Pathetic!? Oh, _I'm_ pathetic?"

He gave her a look, but said nothing. It didn't matter, she was wound up anyway.

"If I'm so pathetic how come I wasn't the one sitting around and watching as though it was some kind of reality show? You know what, just keep walking wherever it was that you were going; I don't care."

Just as Kadee expected, he did just that. She couldn't look at him. The need to crawl into a hole was even greater than before, she couldn't help but look forward to her stay in the WWE a significantly less amount than she had before after all that had happened. Overwhelmed, she sunk to the ground, tears pooling in her eyes at once. She didn't know whether it was a relief or not to feel Maria's arm around her shoulder or Matt's comforting voice in her ear only moments later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I had a bit of muse block because this is basically a filler. Things are going to pick up, I promise. ILYALL.**

"Sweetie I-I don't know what came over him. Jay's never acted like that towards anyone."

Maria's brows were furrowed in confusion. She had been trying to come up with an explanation for his actions towards Kadee for the better part of the day and the whole week following the incident; it showed distinctly on her face. Kadee, on the other hand, just wanted to forget about the whole ordeal. It was bad enough that she had been practically ripped to pieces in front of all her new peers, but to experience something basically along the same lines not too many moments later like her life had been rewound just to be shown for those who missed it the first time was horrific in its own right. She hardly wanted it to be replayed in conversation through the day, much less a week later.

"Hey Maria, I think Nick's missing you," Matt covered, for which she was silently glad. "He planned to take you out for ice cream or something before the show."

"Oh, but I can't leave Kadee before... never mind. I'll go talk to him." Maria turned on her heel and left, the confused expression still on her face. Both Kadee and Matt felt bad, but relieved at the same time.

"Thank you," The former heard herself breathe, taking a moment to close her eyes in content. It had been a while since she had been immersed in even a second of silence. With Maria around it was impossible.

"No problem, I just have to text Nick and tell him to keep her busy until after the show. If you want I can leave you alone too, or I can keep you company if you want me to."

"Um, I think I might just need a few minutes alone before the show, just to calm down. I do appreciate the offer, though. I might take you up on it tomorrow?"

Kadee was basically freaking out in her mind. She was about to be introduced to the WWE Universe as a part of the ECW roster – for now – well in half an hour's time anyway. Needless to say she was freaking out. Not only was she trying to deal with the drama her father and Reso had pushed upon her (she couldn't let the two of them take all the credit, it was true that she had not been in the mood to let things simply simmer down, she had chimed in with her two cents), but she was about to be thrust into the international public eye. She had a feeling that things were only going to continue in such an unpredictable fashion, God, she hated it.

Matt nodded, and Kadee gave him a quick hug before he made to exit the room.

"I'll see you out there, then," He confirmed softly, and closed the door softly behind himself.

It was then that she closed her eyes once more and took a moment to breathe. Her new friends, as lovely as they were, had not let her spend a moment alone after what she could only think of as 'the incident.' They were sweet; they had the best of intentions, but she needed some time to think it over on her own. Kadee had always been more of an introvert, so it was a lot easier for her to get over something by working over it in her own mind than talking about it to anybody else. She appreciated their attempt at helping, sure, but the truth was that it didn't do too much at all to make her feel better. Their encouragement and soothing words helped her to feel at home, but they did not help her understand and get through her issues directly.

As with the week leading up to her introduction the night before her debut passed with the blink of an eye. Despite that there was no one talking to her, trying to help pass the time, the hours flew by in a way that seemed completely surreal. Before she even knew it, she had to get into her ring gear and go to the hair and make-up department. Somehow all throughout this time her nerves did not peak, her hands still shook as they had all day, but it did not seem to have gotten any worse as she expected it would.

Even as she stood before the entrance to the ramp which led to the ring, smiling at her well-wishers dutifully, the only change she felt was a faster beating of her heart. The adrenaline was pumping so quickly, it actually felt nice. This was the moment that she had waited for, she could barely believe that it was going to happen, it _was_ happening.

_The arena faded into complete darkness, with the small exception of a few eerie spotlights. Silence fell over all in attendance. There was not one person in the audience who knew what was happening. The mood that engulfed everyone had not been felt during a WWE show in a long time. Suspense._

_There were small whispers interrupting the stillness, but they were very few. This was huge, even for an ECW show. It was the 'C' brand, but everybody was enraptured._

_The music hit, softly at first. _

_Crawling, around me  
Sleepless eyes  
Your hands, they haunt me  
Finger tipping down my spine_

_At the kicking in of guitars and the drum line of the chorus more lights filled the arena, colourless, but there. It was also then that Kadee made her big reveal, coming out from behind the curtain, her head down and hair hanging in her face. It only took a few seconds before she threw her head back, letting her soft waves flick back over her head and shoulders. The most immediately recognisable thing was the smirk a top her features. It gave the intense impression that she was no Maria, no Kelly. She had intentions._

_She strutted her way to the ring, all eyes following her curiously. Her walk was brisk, but this stopped when it came time to enter the ring. All her movements slowed seductively, enrapturing everyone in attendance even more so than they had been before. Her movements were fluid, dangerous._

_So fluid, it seemed, that it was only when she stood in the middle of the ring, arms raised high, that many took note of the microphone in her hand. Her commanding voice came almost out of nowhere and caused a few people to jump either in their seats or where they stood, in others their interest simply peaked, curiosity heightened. _

"_Well, what a warm welcome this is." Sarcasm dripped from her tone venomously. "No, honestly. You people astound me." Low boo's resounded from the crowd._

"_Everyone in the WWE astounds me, really. I've been signed to ECW despite that there is little time at all before it permanently shuts down, not to mention that the Diva's division is nonexistent. Unless I want to face Rosa Mendes or - what's that other girl's name? - I basically just have to hang around for a few weeks until I get the chance to move on up in the company and in the world. Of course I'd love to take on Rosa Mendes, Tiffany," – she paused to make room for a few laughs – "Or any ECW superstar who's up to it." She paused, this time for dramatic effect, her eyes scanning the crowd, hawk-like. "I'm here to make an impact before making my way over to Raw or Smackdown. I don't care whether you love me or hate me, there are so many people in this company who've frequently mentioned how much better they are than every single one of you sitting out there tonight. Unlike them, though, I am telling the truth. Why would I lie to you folks?"_

_The jeers that were heard were much louder than they had been. First impressions were vital, and so far there was one word for how the people in attendance felt about Kadee – dislike._

"_In keeping with my honesty, I'm going to tell you right now that I didn't sign a contract with Mr. McMahon to sit around and look pretty. I came here to win championships and accomplish things that people would never expect from a girl like me: that's why being on ECW is useless. Instead of just waiting for a break I've already been to see Theodore Long about my current... predicament. He agrees that it's a terrible injustice to be placed on a show where there's little room for me to be involved. As of this moment, you'll be seeing double of me. I'll be appearing on ECW, like right now, and also on Friday Night Smackdown. That's right: my take-over of the WWE has begun."_

_It was on that note that she finished. As a final farewell she blew a bittersweet kiss to the crowd, smirk never having left her features. The opening of her theme signified that it really was the end of her short – but effective – segment. Her point had been made perfectly. Despite whatever plans there were for her in the future the people in attendance had already made an opinion on this new and rather unknown Diva; she hadn't even told them her name. Only time would tell whether their judgment on her was correct._

Appearing backstage, a child-like smile contradicting her on stage persona perfectly, Kadee was immediately hit by a small surge of her new favourite people in the company. Maria, Nick and Matt were at the very head of the pack congratulating and commending her first appearance on television. So many people swallowed her up in their arms that she didn't exactly know one person from the next. She had a feeling that this had been somewhat planned, or it was more likely that Maria had whined and pushed until people agreed to at least show up.

There were a few people she had only spoken to once or twice, but most of the people around her had been there to welcome her with open arms regardless of whatever situation she had been in when they first saw her.

Happily, Kadee slung her arm around Maria's shoulder. After thanking those who had wished her well she steered the two of them away, set on the dressing room. The two guys followed dutifully behind dutifully.

"That was amazing!" She gushed. "The feeling being out there is just, oh my gosh! Even though I'm pretty sure they all hated me I just want to go out there again right away!"

The three 'veterans' (well, compared to Kadee) laughed, amused by her childlike behaviour. It wasn't a side of Kadee that was often seen by anyone, certainly not by any of her colleagues yet, but her adrenaline was still pumping strongly through her veins.

"Luckily for you Smackdown's being filmed in half an hour or so, you don't have very long at all to wait."

Kadee jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. This only furthered the hilarity of the situation and her mood.

"Calm down, girlie," Nick laughed, placing a hand on either of her shoulders to try and still her, to no avail. She was full of so much energy.

"I just had the best idea!" Matt exclaimed. "After the show tonight I think we need to celebrate. We should all go out to that club Hardy pointed out before."

Everyone agreed – their other friends as well. And so it was set. Club XXY would never know what hit it. The WWE Superstars and Diva's often socialised in their free time – they were a family, this occasion was no different even if Kadee was the adopted little sister that no one had ever asked for.

Matt turned to Nick and observed jokingly; "I bet she's a crazy amusing drunk."

Kadee hit him, not hard enough to hurt, but the smile was still evident on her face. She shrugged.

"Woo woo woo; you know it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I like this chapter a lot more than the last (: There's a lot more... well you'll see. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter; I love you all.  
I'd love some feedback on what you'd like to see or what your favourite/least favourite parts are so far. If you could go over that in reviews it'd be awesome. General thoughts and opinions are always welcome, too. Again, love you all. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Kadee couldn't quite remember when he had approached her. In fact, in her inebriated state she could barely recall how she had managed to down two beers already. Perhaps it would have been beneficial to tell at least one person that she was terrible at handling her liqueur. Then again, she was sure someone had noticed by the third time she fell off her barstool.

Yes, this was after two beers.

Already she had made a fool of herself. Before falling off her stool she had told everyone within earshot of the time she streaked at her friend's seventeenth birthday party and was caught by her friend's parents who had arrived home early and subsequently never allowed her into their home again, she had also pulled out her infamous Miley Cyrus impression. All in all she would wake up the next morning and realize that she had made a complete fool out of herself, if she wasn't too drunk to remember anything, that is.

There were some things, though, that she did already wish she could forget.

One downside to her drunk state was her inexplicable friskiness. Kadee was currently attached to some guy she wouldn't even look at, had she been sober.

His hair was greasy and in the process of being turned into dreadlocks (at least, she made that excuse for him in her head. It either that or he just hadn't washed in a month), his breath smelt as though he'd been kissing a cat's arse or eating something way past its expiry date, his clothes made him look like a teenager despite that he was at least five years older than her. Overall he was just strange, a definite 'creeper' in her opinion.

Yet she didn't leave, she didn't go find any of her friends instead. These things that she noticed were more subconscious notes to herself than anything else. It barely registered with her that his tongue had been shoved down her throat for the better part of the night. He had helped her up after she had fallen and, well, that's where the drunk friskiness came into play. He was a guy, he was there. That was basically all it came down to. Alcohol and Kadee weren't the greatest pair.

Despite how terribly she handled her liqueur nothing could change the fact that Kadee had only had two beers and one sip of something Maria had called an 'alcopop'. She was still conscious, and despite that she was having_ so_ much fun there came a certain point when she realised that she needed an escape. The guy she was straddling was serving his purpose, sure, but she didn't want it to go any further than what was already taking place. The alcohol pumping through her veins was making her a little looser than usual, that was the only reason she had given him the time of day and she knew that it was because of this that it was going to escalate if she didn't do something to stop it. It was better than doing it with one of the people she now worked with at least – as tempting as it was; they were all like Grecian gods, but she had to put an end to it before she discovered even more unpleasant things about the man.

The point was, though, she realised that she needed a way out.

Kadee pulled herself off him and managed to keep his eager lips away long enough to persuade him to buy her another drink. It gave her time to think of a plan, as well as a bit of space for a minute or two. It had been an hour since her last drink, so her level of intoxication was beginning to settle to what she thought was an acceptable amount; her mind was moving faster than it had for the past however long – somehow she had lost track of the time she spent with him.

Even though her mind was moving only a little below normal pace the man (whose name Kadee either hadn't asked for or had just plain forgotten) arrived back beside her earlier than she had hoped, and she was forced into thinking on the spot. If she had any luck he wouldn't have made it back at all, but luck wasn't on her side as of late.

"I don't mean to interrupt... this," She began. "But I can't spot any of my friends. I-"

"Do you want to go out somewhere quiet so you can ring one of them?" He asked, surprising Kadee with what she took as a gentleman quality. She expected some attitude from him at the very least, possibly a pick up line or sexual proposal.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of just looking around for them, but that sounds more effective."

Grease Guy put a hand on the small of her back and began to steer her out of the noisy and crowded club, he held two drinks by the nape of the bottles in his other hand. She did indeed realise at that point that it was most likely a bad idea to go along with him and just follow wherever he led, but his tone had completely thrown her off. Before he had said that his voice had completely befitted his appearance – creepy and a little slimy, even. Even if it was only one sentence it had her second guessing a lot of things.

It dazed her so much that she didn't realise that they were outside in the parking lot until he was shoving her up against a brick wall and whispering in her ear. It definitely wasn't a good idea to have followed him out of the club, to a secluded area no less.

"So, where did we leave off?" He hissed lowly, dropping the drinks with a clatter and instead using both hands to hold her in place. One hand slipped between her arm and her ribcage, while the other caressed her cheek sickeningly.

"I... My friends-" She stuttered, before he pressed his lips to Kadee's in order to silence her words. She thought her voice would have given out at any moment anyway, but that didn't change how much she just wished for a way out.

"Do you really think I would have let you go away with them before I've had my turn?" He asked, having pulled away. He licked his lips in a way that only cemented how oily and disgusting she had found him. Sometimes she didn't make the best choices. "We haven't even begun to play, yet."

Kadee cringed but stood there, frozen out of fear. Her hand rose once in an attempt to slap the still-unnamed man, but he caught her around the wrist before it could make its mark.

"Now, now; we're just playing. There's no need for violence."

A squeak formed in Kadee's throat, realising just how much trouble she'd gotten herself into. It caught half way and sounded more like a gurgle than what it had begun as. It didn't stop his hand sliding down her curved side until it reached her waist, before slipping up her shirt and rising once again to a spot just underneath her bra. Her eyes could only widen at this, and even further as his lips reattached to her frozen ones. Why was it that she was always getting herself into such compromising situations? Compromising situations with possibly horrifying outcomes.

* * *

Jay spoke in quick, angry sentences. The small mobile phone seemingly attached to his ear was not up-to-date or equipped with a million special features, but it did its job. Despite that many of his friends (namely Matt and Adam) urged him to join the twenty-first century he was fine with what he had, it was all he wanted in a phone and he didn't use it that often anyway.

What he didn't want, however, was his wife crying to him about how inconsiderate he was for not being home more often, for going to a meeting with Creative instead of calling her that morning. He didn't want to deal with it. He leaned stiffly against the rental car a bunch of the guys were sharing, listening to her snap at him angrily.

"I'm _sorry_ Denise," He quickly countered. "I'm _sorry_ that I'm out doing what I love and providing for the both of us while you sit around all day and spend time with your friends as though you're on some kind of reality television show. I'm sorry that what I do for a living isn't up to your standard. Nothing that I do is ever up to your standards!"

Jay stopped as Denise's shrill voice interrupted him. Try as he might to pay attention to what she said it just wasn't working. Her words were so full of venom and just trying to make him feel terrible about himself, he didn't want to deal with it.

"No, you know what, Denise?" He cut her off. "I'm going to call you back tomorrow when we've both calmed down. This isn't helping either of us."

Without waiting for an answer or her opinion he pressed the red 'end call' button on his cell, terminating the call. Quickly he changed the mode to 'silent', just in case she tried to call him back and shoved it into his pocket.

In a sad attempt to refresh his mind Jay rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, hoping for a new outlook. He still leant slumped against the car, but was contemplating going back inside. It seemed that the only thing for him to do was get drunk off his face, if only he hadn't volunteered to be one of the groups' designated drivers for the evening as he always did. He'd have so much less pressure on his mind if he could just get drunk, he was aware that it wasn't an answer to his problems, all he wanted was to forget; even if only for a few hours. All he needed was a break from being 'Good Ol' Jay'; the Jay that helped everyone when they needed it and never said anything remotely out of line. He wanted to be able to make mistakes and be angry. There had only been once recently that he had been able to let anything out, but he had made half the locker room livid in the process. It seemed he just couldn't win.

After a few more minutes in the brisk night air he decided to go back inside. Perhaps there was something else to distract him, a friend too drunk to look after themselves or some kid looking for a fight. Jay would take anything he could get at that point.

It seemed that he didn't have to look very far at all in order to get what he wanted. Just outside the doorway, somewhat hidden in the shadows, he thought he saw a couple of guys hanging around. It took a second glance for him to figure out that it was actually a guy and a girl.

Not just any girl, it was Kadee Nash. He rolled his eyes, was she always trying to be there to annoy him when he didn't need her? It was ridiculous.

Jay was about to turn and go inside, but that was when he heard the muffled noises of her struggle. He moved closer, only to see her eyes squeezed shut and her wrists struggling above her head, thrashing against the hold the man had on them, having pinned them with one hand so the other could roam her body freely.

Now, Jay didn't like the girl at all, but his blood was already boiling. This guy – whoever he was – assaulting a woman was just going too far.

"Hey!" He called, feeling a not-so-strange sense of déjà vu. Before waiting for the guy to respond he rushed over, pulling the guy's large frame off her and punching him in the face without a second thought.

"What are you doing, man?" The guy asked, holding his jaw, brow furrowed. "She's a frisky girl; I bet she wouldn't mind you joining in, if you know what I mean. You didn't have to do that, man!"

Jay's mouth dropped open and he fought the urge to punch the guy once more.

"You're fucking disgusting. I can't even..." He paused, clenching his fists. "If you don't get the hell out of here in the next five seconds I swear to fucking God-"

"Don't worry, don't worry; I'm out of here. A good lay isn't worth this kind of trouble. You guys fucking deserve one another."

After the moment it took him to get up and leave Jay watched his figure retreat into the parking lot towards an old, silver car, it was only after the car was completely out of site that he felt it was safe to turn around to Nash and even acknowledge her.

"Are you... alright?" He asked, gruffly. It was always going to be an awkward encounter.

"I.." Was all she said, wiping a tear from under her eye, clearly embarrassed. That was all it took for her to put on an emotionless facade and stop herself from looking so soft. This was _Reso_, she wasn't going to tell him anything of importance, like feelings. "I'm fine."

"_You're fine?_ Are you sure? You look pretty shaken up."

Subconsciously the two moved closer to one another, well, Jay had stepped closer, eyeing the red finger-shaped marks on her jaw line where he had held her face still while he... Jay couldn't even think of it. Without any kind of corresponding thought crossing his mind beforehand he reached out and trailed his fingers across that area, a look etched into his features that Kadee couldn't define. This felt strange to her, so damn strange. The man made her want to scream; it was so frustrating. Just as with before she decided that she needed to detach herself from the situation; she wasn't in the mood to be taken advantage of any more than had already ruined her evening.

"I-I'm fine." She confirmed, all the while gulping down the breath that caught in her throat as his fingers trailed across a particularly tender spot. She needed to be assertive, even if she forced herself. "I **was** fine."

Jay's eyebrow rose immediately. It didn't look that way at all to him.

"Are you insane?" He asked, the tone in his voice indicating how ridiculous she sounded. Upon realising what he had been doing his fingers instantly retracted. "That guy was twice your size."

They moved closer yet again, but this time it was only the rising tension that drew them together.

"I was handling it," Kadee's voice growled, her teeth clenching together; she was not in the mood to be wound up and all Jay Reso seemed to do was get on her nerves when she needed it the very least. She was definitely not happy that he hadn't yet walked away and was instead doing the very opposite.

"Oh, you were handling it!?" He asked, incredulously, while she did nothing but raise an eyebrow. "You know what, you seem to say that a lot, but that's the second time I've had to step in and save your ass."

Yet again she growled lowly in the back of her throat, a trait Jay noted that she had probably picked up from her father, as he had been doing the very same thing the week before during their confrontation.

"You know what? No one asked you to do anything for me. I never asked you to."

"Well do _you_ know what? Your father was right; you definitely have a problem with pride. You could have just said 'thank you' and we'd both move on. But no, you have to act like I've wronged you by stopping you from being assaulted. I don't have to fucking deal with this."

"You know nothing about me! And like I said, no one's making you do anything – why don't you just leave."

Jay scoffed and turned, leaving without another word. It was bad enough that his wife was always on his case about one thing or another; but the Nash girl? He didn't know why he put up with it for as long as he did. It wasn't like she was anything to him at all.

After re-entering the club Jay made a bee-line straight to the bouncy red haired girl and her slick blond friend. Despite whatever had just gone down between him and Kadee just moments prior or just how much of a foul mood he was in this definitely attested to his more dominant personality traits – namely kindness and overwhelming generosity.

"Maria," He yelled in an attempt to be heard over the music. "Your friend, she's outside; she needs you."

That was all he said before walking off to find an empty booth to wallow in until he decided it was time to round up the crew and call it a night. The only comfort he found was in an unexpected sense of easiness that fell over him as Maria rushed out the door he had come through only moments earlier.

**Thank you for reading. Reviews would be amazing 3 **


End file.
